


Family Issues

by Arttica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Edo-Natsu is now called Dragion Dragneel, Highschool AU, LIke a fuck ton of drama, Sassy Natsu, may be ships later on but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arttica/pseuds/Arttica
Summary: I suck at summary's so here."With his fist clenched, Natsu stormed over to the black-haired guy, and when he was within range, swung at him. Natsu fist collided with the others face.“Zeref” Natsu growled.“Natsu” came the dark but smooth voice of Zeref."A high school AU where Natsu hates his older brother Zeref. What happens when these two brothers end up at the same school together and try to kill each other every other day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on a Fairy Tail Highschool AU.  
> Just so everyone knows I wont be updated this very often because I have a fuck ton of school work and not much spare time, also I have no idea how to make chapters so if they seem a bit off, sorry. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this

It was a nice warm sunny day in the city of Magnolia. People were in a mad rush, trying to get to places by a certain time. Whether it be a meeting, work or in the case of many sleepy teenagers and groggy adults, School.

Magnolia was home to the famous Fairy Academy. True this academy was known for being one of the most out of controlled schools in Ishgar, but lots of successful people have emerged from here.

We now go inside the halls of Fairy Academy to see students either rushing to get to classes on time or not even bothering to show up. The high pitch and rather annoying sound of the morning bell could be heard as it rang out across the entire school, telling students that who weren’t already in class to hurry up. 

The halls were now mostly empty except for one student who had salmon coloured, spiky hair, red glasses and was clutching his books close to his chest. The pinkette had just transferred here from Edolas High, a school on the other side of the country. To say that the boy was nervous would be an understatement, he was practically shaking. He was always shy back at his old school, even around his best friends. Now the pinkette was at a new school and didn’t know anyone except his twin brother.  
The boy turned a corner and continued his way down the corridor. He didn’t exactly know where he was going but was too scared to ask anyone for directions. He just continued to wander hoping to run into his brother, but luck was not on his side. While he did run into someone it wasn’t who he was hoping for.

“Oi Natsu there you are.” His head shot up at the sound of his brother’s name, he looked around trying to spot his twin but he wasn’t in sight. He looked to the person in front of him, the one who called for his brother and was met with Gray Fullbuster. Of course, he didn’t know that. Gray had black spiky hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing the normal male uniform, which consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt, grey pants, and a blue tie, that was done up rather loosely. He also donned a silver chain necklace that had a silver cross pendant, the cross had a blue gem in the middle of it. 

“Where the hell were you last night?” he asked rather annoyed.

“Ah I’m so-sorry” the pinkette stuttered, apologizing for whatever mess his brother had gotten into. Gray just looked at him with a questioning look, obviously noting that something was off with the boy. He thought it was quite wired that Natsu was apologizing since, well, he never apologized for anything. But then again something might have happened to make to boy upset.

“Whatever I don’t really care, but you not showing up left me stuck with the girls, and Juvia was being a pain in the ass again,” Gray said as he started to walk off. Despite not knowing who he was, the pinkette followed after Gray. 

Gray looked over at the boy next to him and again he got the feeling that something wasn’t right. There was something different about him but he just couldn’t name what. Well, I guess for starters would be that fact that he wasn’t wearing his scarf. Gray froze when he realised that Natsu was indeed not wearing his scaly scarf. The pinkette walked a few more paces before noticing that Gray had stopped, he turned around to see that Gray had stopped walking and was now just staring at him. He would have said something to get his attention but was too shy. 

‘What the hell? Natsu always has his scarf, heck he even wears it when we go swimming’ Gray thought to himself. 

“Oi Natsu are you alright, you seem, different,” Gray asked the shy pinkette. Said pinkette just looked to the ground and mumbled out a shocking sentence.

“That because I…uh.am not Natsu” What, how could he not be Natsu, he looked and sounded just like him. Gray would have asked that very question if they didn’t just get yelled at.

“Natsu, Gray. Why the hell aren’t you in class yet” a redhead yelled as she stormed down the corridor. The pinkette was frozen in place by the fear he got when he looked at the approaching women. It was none other than the Student Council President, Erza Scarlet. She wore the typical female uniform which was a white blouse, a grey skirt, but she also wore a red blazer and had dark purple, oval-shaped glasses. 

Just the sight of her terrified the Natsu lookalike and sent Gray running, but he didn’t get too far. Erza grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them off to class while yelling about how late they were.

Room E73 was the homeroom to a rather loud and noisy class and a laid-back teacher. Happy-sensei was the one who was supposed to be teaching this class or at least taking attendance, but he was too busy munching away on a fish. Happy had a rather childish look and acted like one too, so how he got the job of a teacher is beyond anyone. He had shaggy blue hair with a pair of fake cat ears, a blue hoodie with green lining and light brown pants. 

“Ah Happy-sensei are you going to take attendance” a white hair girl called out.

“Aye” was all Happy said as he finished his fish and pulled out the roll. Of course, before he did anything he had a special announcement for the class.

“Alright everyone today we’re having a new student, who’s transferring here from another school. So, treat him well” The blue hair fish lover then started to take attendance. 

Nearly everyone in the class had their eyes on a certain pink haired idiot who just couldn’t sit still. He was fidgeting with the scarf that was wrapped around his neck while glancing between the door and the clock. While no one knew it, he was super excited but worried at the same time. Home group had started 10 minutes ago and his twin had still not arrived.

Attendance was over and the only ones absent were Gray, Erza, and the New student. Upon hearing that Gray and Erza were both not hear, Juvia had let her imagination run wild and declared Erza her love rival.

“Happy-sensei I think someone might have scared the new kid away” the same white-haired girl called out again. Her name was Mirajane, and was one of the prettiest girls in the school, she had long, white hair that curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead and big blue eyes. Her uniform was pretty much the same as Erza, but instead, she had no blazer. 

“He probably saw Erza and hightailed it outta here” some random kid called out. 

Just then the door slammed open and in walked Erza who was dragging Gray and Natsu twin behind her.

“Sorry I’m late Happy-sensei but I had to go find Gray and Natsu who had not yet shown up to class,” the redhead said while dropping the two boys and adjusted her glasses. 

“Ah Erza Natsu-san is right here,” a blond hair boy told the redhead. Erza then looked over and sure enough, Natsu was sitting in his usual seat. 

“Then who’s this?” she asked while pointing back to the pinkette behind her. Everyone then looks at the boy behind Erza and then Natsu, sure enough, they looked exactly alike, except for what they were wearing. 

“EHHH” everyone called out, including Happy-sensei. People then starting asking a whole bunch of questions.

“Why the hell are there two Natsu’s”

“Maybe he’s a clone”

“Or he could be from another world”

All the questions and shouting started to scare the youngest twin and he started to shake again. He tried to back away but was met with a closed door. Feed up with all the questions, the Natsu everyone knew stood up and slammed his hands onto his desk.

“SHUT THE HELL UP” he shouted. Everyone did as he said and looked towards him, shocked by his sudden outburst. Natsu walked to the front of the class and looked at his twin. Said twin now had tears streaming down his face as he ran to Natsu and wrapped his arms around his chest, who returned the hug. 

“Natsu-niichan, I was so scared. I couldn’t find the class and that black-haired guy kept thinking I was you and then the scary redhead lady started dragging me around” the boy cried. Everyone in the class just looked at the two in confusion.

“Oi Gray have you been scaring my little bro” Natsu growled before Gray had a chance to answer, Happy-sensei interrupted.

“Natsu would you mind explaining why you have a doppelganger.” All eyes were now on Natsu as they waited for his answer.

“Simple. He’s my twin brother” he replied letting go of his brother, who had stopped crying but was clinging to Natsu arm as he stood next to him. 

“So that would mean that this is Dragion Dragneel” Happy stated while looking at a piece of paper that had the new students name. 

“When I saw that he was related to you, I wasn’t expecting him to look like you” he mumbled that last part but everyone heard him. Gray had found his seat by now by Erza still stood.

“So Dragion why don’t you tell us where you’re transferring from,” Erza told the scared boy, who was now fulling hiding behind his brother since all eyes were on him. Natsu pulled him out from behind him and wrapped his arm around Dragnions shoulder.

“Don’t worry they won’t bite and if they do I’ll through them out a window.” Natsu beamed with a goofy smile. The smile had cheered up Dragion and he did as Erza instructed. 

“I’m transferring from Edolas High” came a soft voice that was Dragion’s but everyone could hear him since Wendy was just like that on her first day here. 

“EDOLAS HIGH” people yelled in unison.

“But isn’t that in a whole nother country” 

“Why were you there but Natsu was here”

“Why would brothers go to schools so far from each other”

On came another wave of questions, which just like last time scared the youngest Dragneel. Dragion turned his head to the side and buried it into his brother scarf. Natsu saw how his brother was getting scared again so he once again yelled at everyone to shut up. Now that everyone was silent, Natsu could respond.

“I’ll tell those of you who want to know everything over break,” he said calmly, everyone just nodded and the class was silent once again. That is until the bell rang, signalling that it was time to head off the first lesson. Everyone gathered their things and headed off to whatever class they had. Since Natsu didn’t bring his books to HomeGroup, he walked over to his locker with his arm still around his brother's shoulder. 

Dragion had somehow lost his books while being dragged to class, so Natsu gave him one of his spares. The two then headed off to their first class, which was Math then a short break. While walking to class the students who weren’t in Natsu Home Group gave him and his twin wired looks. 

Sting then walked up next to the Dragneel Twins, since he too had Math. 

“So Natsu-san how come you never mentioned you had a brother,” the blond asked. Sting had spiky blonde hair that jutted out in every direction with a tuff of hair hanging over his forehead and dark blue eyes. His uniform consisted of a short sleeve, white shirt, grey pants and a grey, hooded jacket. Sting's left ear was adorned with an earring which was crystalline in shape.

“Well the topic never came up” was Natsu’s answer. Sting thought about Natsu’s response for a moment. Well, it was true, no one ever asked if Natsu had any siblings and if they did he would have mentioned Dragion.

“Ok, then why did he go to Edolas High” was Stings next question. 

“Like I said, I’ll explain at break time.” The trio turned the corner and arrived at their Math class. Dragion introduced himself to everyone in the class but didn’t mention his old school, since that would just cause people to ask a bunch of question, which he didn’t want to deal with. Sting and Natsu went and sat at their normal spot, which was in the back corner, and Dragion joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

The lesson was not what Dragion was used to. Back at Edolas High the class was mostly quiet and the teacher was able to get through a lot of work in one lesson, but here at Fairy Academy, it was the total opposite. Nearly no one in the class was actually listening to the teacher, they were either talking, mucking around or doing anything that wasn’t what they were meant to be doing. The teacher, Samuel-sensei didn’t even try to get them to settle down and settled for teaching those few students who were actually paying attention.

Dragion looked over at Sting and saw that he was on his phone, while his brother was pretending to write down notes but was really just scribbling down random shapes. Realizing that there was no way he would be able to get any work done or even hear the teacher over all this noise, Dragion opted to do the same thing as his brother.   
The shy pinkette wonder if all his classes would be like this and would soon come to realize that yes. Yes, they would be. Although there were a few teachers that could pull the students into line and even though Dragion didn’t know who it was, there was one teacher that none body wanted to fuck with. Just one look from him would make the class shut up.

It was finally break time and the Dragneel Twins were on their way to the canteen courtyard where all of Natsu’s friends were waiting, eager to learn the truth about the brothers. Once they arrived, you could easily see all the people who had shown up to hear Natsu’s story, and as they were walking over, even more, people showed up. Just seeing the huge crowd of people was enough to freak out Dragion and he tried to turn and run. But his brother stopped him before he could. The crowd parted to allow Natsu and Dragion through. There Natsu sat on a table with his brother by his side.

“I think I’ll just tell the short version” Natsu stated before beginning their tale.

“As most of you know Igneel isn’t my real father, my real parents were killed when we were little kids. After that we got sent to an orphanage, that wasn’t the best place. We really wanted to leave because all the other kids gave us shit, so when this priest comes around I managed to convince him to take Dragion.” Natsu stopped, trying to think of what to say next, but Dragion continued the story.

“I didn’t want to go with Faust, but Natsu insisted that he would find a way to get out and find me. Faust would’ve adopted both of us, but he was already looking after a number of kids and couldn’t afford to take Natsu.”

Natsu added the finale part to their tale. “I did manage to escape a few times but was always caught before I could really get away. After a while though, Igneel came and took me away from that shit hole. I learned that Dragion was living in the next town, and went to go visit him. Not too long after that though, Faust moved to Edolas, so I never got to see Dragion again, but we did write to each other. Not too long ago Dragion told me that Faust had died, and he was all alone again, so Igneel went over to Edolas, and picked up Dragion. Now he lives here.”

While everyone was satisfied with the story told, they now had new questions.

“Why wait till now to go and get Dragion?”

“Who killed your parents?”

“Why’d you never say anything beforehand?”

Again, the onslaught of question frightens the youngest Dragneel and Natsu has to yell several times to get everyone to shut up. 

“I don’t like talking about what happened” Natsu quipped.

With the story over everyone went off to do their own thing, except for Natsu’s closes friends, who stayed so they could get to know Dragion better. Dragion was happy to answer their questions. Mainly because they were asking in a calm and orderly manner. They also avoided questions about their past as so not anger Natsu.

The day went on as normal, well as normal as you can get at Fairy Academy. And by the end of it, Dragion was beyond exhausted. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to this rambunctious school. Natsu was walking beside Dragion, chattering about the events of the day. 

The two boys were on their way home when they passed an art shop. Natsu seeing the shop every day paid no mind to it, but Dragion stopped to have a look in the window. Noticing that his twin was missing, Natsu turned around to see him window shopping. 

Suddenly there was a screeching noise, causing the boys to jump and look at the cause. It turned out that some idiots ran across the road, and nearly got hit by a car. Which luckily broke before flattening them, but that wasn’t what caught Natsus attention. His eyes were drawn to a figure standing on the opposite side of the street, a shady person that looked all too familiar. Natsu rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. When he looked back the person had disappeared. 

For the rest of the evening, Natsu couldn’t help but think who he saw on the street. ‘Surely it wasn’t really him’ he pondered. Currently, Natsu was alone outside, sitting on the old swing set. Sighing and looking up at the night sky, Natsu noted something. “It would be just like him to show up just when my life is going great and ruin it.”   
The sound of the door opening was what brought Natsu back to reality. He looked over to see Dragion walking over to him.

“What’s up little Bro?” Natsu called out.

“Just checking to see if you’re alright,” was Dragion’s reply. Natsu smiled, glad to have a brother like Dragion. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking” 

“You know, that was a nice art shop we passed, maybe we could go back one day?” The shyer boy asked, trying to distract Natsus’ mind. 

“Sound like a good idea.” With that Natsu stood up and headed back inside, Dragion right at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed, and Dragion still hadn’t settled in at his new school. The place was just, insane. Fights would break out in the middle of class, some teachers would give up and walk out, and Dragion swore he saw someone jump out a window. He did, however, encounter a teacher known as Gildarts, and he could actually get the students to sit down and shut up. Everyone except Natsu. The lesson the Dragneel twins had with Gildarts was P.E, he also taught Geography. But in their P.E. lesson, Natsu just wouldn’t shut up and Gildarts ended up ditching a ball straight at his face.

Dragion, still being super shy, only talked with Natsu and his group of friends. The bell had just rung, and the Dragneels were headed to their next class, which was Art. They had art earlier in the week and Dragion had really enjoyed it. It was one of the few class where there were peace and quiet. The class was alive with nervous excitement when they arrived and with good reason. In their previous lesson, the teacher announced that a student teacher would be teaching them for the remainder of the term. That’s what brought the excitement. The nervousnesses were from the fact that because it was his first-day of teaching, the assistant principal would be sitting in on the class.

Dragion went and sat down while Natsu walked over to the shelves to grab his art book. He was about to go join Dragion but stood still, staring shocked at the person who just walked in. There, standing in front of the door, staring straight back at Natsu, was the same man he saw earlier in the week. Said man, had short black hair that covered part of his face, a pendant hanging around his neck, and the same onyx eyes as Natsu. For those interested, most of what he wore was black, with the exception of a white shirt, and gold trim on his jacket. 

After Natsu got over his initial shock, he started to seethe with anger. With his fist clenched, Natsu stormed over to the black-haired guy, and when he was within range, swung at him. Natsu fist collided with the others face, but he barely budged. Any normal person would’ve been knocked down by a punch like that. But this was no ordinary person. He’s dealt with far worse. 

“Zeref” Natsu growled.

“Natsu” came the dark but smooth voice of Zeref. 

Everyone else in the room were confused beyond belief, the fact that Natsu would attack someone without so much as a warning, and in front of the assistant principal. But no one was more confused than Dragion. He stared at the man known as Zeref, unable to believe that he was really here. It had been ten years since he last saw him. Dragion felt like crying, he wanted to run over and hug Zeref, but he was also too scared to move. He had never seen Natsu this angry before, and he couldn’t understand why.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Natsu roared. Zeref just stared at Natsu and sighed. He wasn’t excepting this on his first day.

“I’m in college studying art. Reedus was kind enough to let me come here for the final part of my studies” he calmly explained.

“Like hell, I’d believe that!” Was all Natsu had to say. 

Zeref just shrugged “whether you believe me or not isn’t my problem.” This just added fuel to Natsus’ flame. Natsu would’ve attacked Zeref if he wasn’t cut short by a feminine voice. He looked towards the voice and was met with the eyes of the assistant principal. 

“I don’t know what urged you to attack this man, but it would be best if you sat down.” Her voice was stern and full of authority. Something you wouldn’t expect from her. She was quite short and innocence looking. Her wavy, pastel-yellow hair was just shy of reaching the floor and her big green eyes were similar to that of a child. Natsu had no choice but to do as she said, he wouldn’t get let off the hooked that easily next time.

“Ah, sorry Ms Vermillion.” Natsu apologized and headed for his seat, without so much as spearing a glance at Zeref. Back at his seat Natsu angerly flipped through his book and Zeref acted as though nothing happened as he started to teach the class. Despite the confusion Dragion and the rest of the class still felt, they all listened to Reedus and Zeref explain the new assignment. Natsu, on the other hand, plugged in his headphones and started drawing, ignoring both teachers. 

Natsu was brought back to reality when he felt tapping on his shoulder. He looked over to see Dragion point to the front of the classroom, where Zeref was standing with his arms crossed and staring straight at Natsu. 

“It’s rude to ignore the teacher when they’re explaining an assignment that if you fail, you’ll fail this course.” Natsu just glared at Zeref as he spoke.

“And it’s rude for you to be alive,” Natsu snapped back. The class was filled with gasps of shock at Natsu behaviour as people began quietly whispering to one another but also keeping their eyes up front. In a fit of anger, Natsu gathered up his belongings and stormed off. Before he could leave Zeref called out to him.

“It’s been 10 years and you’re still acting like a baby.” Natsu’s hand clenched around the doorknob in anger, he turned his head to look at Zeref from over his shoulder. The expression on Natsu’s face was a mix of pure anger and sadness. His eyes looked dead, void of their usual shine.

“It’s been 10 years and you’re still a murderer.” With that Natsu tore open the door and walked out, making sure to slam the door behind him. The class was dead silent as all eyes fell on the youngest Dragneel, hoping for him to understand what the hell just happened. Dragion was just as confused as the rest of the class and looked to Zeref for an answer. Zeref signed, shaking his head. He knew Natsu would cause a fuss about him being here, but didn’t think it would be this bad, this early on. 

“Zeref?” Dragion’s voice was quiet. He had to know what Zeref had done to warrant Natsu’s wrath, but before he could ask Zeref silenced him.

“Not now Dragion. I’ll talk to you, and hopefully Natsu after class.” Dragion nodded in agreement, understanding that they we’re still in the middle of class.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering I've structured this place after my own school. and there students tend to like the student teachers. That's why everyone was excited to meet the new art student teacher


End file.
